


Batshit Bedroom Antics

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Edging, Fisting, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Leather Kink, M/M, Marking, Multi, Partner sharing, Piercings, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shaving, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WaltxTrombley drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_thatonepuppy asked: Trombley (shyly) invites Walt as his date to the Marine Corps Ball._

“Uh… hi,” Trombley said as he slid onto the barrack’s locker room bench after the company’s training run; they were both covered in mud and sweat from head to toe, and Walt was maybe even hotter like this than usual.

Walt gave Trombley a once-over making a hot burst of nerves flash through him; a full smile blossomed across Walt’s face, a weird contrast to the dirt. Trombley was glad that his blush was obscured because he was fucking red right now with Walt’s knee coming to rest against his and his soft “hey.”

“Are you… um, going to… do you have, like, a… I mean—”

“Yes, I’ll go to the Ball with you, Trombley,” Walt smiled; he grabbed Trombley by the hand and looked around to check for the rest of their brothers before dragging Trombley to the showers and kissing the fuck out of him. If this is what he got for just asking Walt out, he could only imagine what he was going to get on their actual date.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: The other Marines in the tent think they’re in for a late night spar, but those groans are from something else._

“Shut the hell up with that fighting,” Poke yelled from inside the tent.

Walt and Trombley grappled at each other, breathing hard and hot against each other’s cheeks, but they weren’t sparring. It had started that way, yeah, but in the cloud-covered darkness of the night, it had degenerated into rutting against each other and trying to get off fast and covert. Trombley’s fingers dug in to the flesh of Walt’s hips, painful and angry even through layers of clothing; his exhales came hissing through his clenched teeth. Walt had Trombley by the back of the neck as he thrust against him, grunting as his cock pushed against the point of Trombley’s hip and he forced himself to come as quietly as he could.

“Goddamn it, you fuckers. Shut the hell up,” Poke said, stomping outside just as Trombley quivered his orgasm underneath Walt’s hip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shout-out to The Black Donnellys

_Anonymous asked: Trombley is in the Irish mob, he passes a rival mob and gets beaten into the curb, but luckily Walt is there to ‘take care’ of him._

_AU_

Walt only saw the aftermath of the fight, when Trombley came into the pub in the wee hours of the morning with a split lip and a bloodied eyebrow.

“How many fucking times,” Walt mumbled as he got a wet rag, dragged Trombley by the collar behind the bar, and started to clean him up; he wasn’t even a little bit gentle. “Drink this and stop being an idiot,” Walt said, shoving a shot into Trombley’s hand. He drank it and Walt gave him another as he started working Trombley’s belt open, then his own. He jacked them both hard, thrusting past Trombley’s dick until they both moaned loudly in the deserted pub, the neon lights from the window harsh across them; Walt didn’t avoid Trombley’s split lip when he forced their mouths together in a brutal kiss.

“Next time you need a goddamn fight, you come and find me and I’ll fuck it out of you.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: While walt is clean and tidy, Trombley gives the messiest, most slobbery blowjobs._

Trombley thought it was pretty fucking homo for a dude to trim up his pubes, but also knew that the reason he even _knew_ Hasser kept his short and curlies extra-short was because he was currently sucking his dick.  He pulled off and looked up at Walt, a stringer of spit going from the head of Walt’s dick to James’ lips.

“You are so fucking filthy, Trombley.  Get back on there,” Walt said, shoving his dick to the back of James’ throat.

He could make a good show of this if that was what Walt wanted, and he made an exaggerated gagging noise, drool coating his chin when Walt pulled James’ off again with a muttered _fuck_.  Walt took hold of the sides of Trombley’s face and James quick bit the sides of his tongue to make his saliva flow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Walt loves the taste of trombley’s mouth after he eats charms so much, that he encourages eating them. (spit/oral kink)_

“Fuck you, you better not let Brad see you with those anywhere near the humvee,” Walt said in a low voice, coming up behind Trombley where he was leaning back against a low berm, staring up at the night sky and sucking a Charms.

Trombley’s tongue wrapped around the candy for a second, Walt could see it in the low light, and then he said, “So?”

In a shot, Walt was straddling Trombley, knees digging into the soft dirt and a hand pressing hard over Trombley’s SAPI plate.  “Are you fucking serious?  So?  So spit it the fuck out,” Walt growled, and Trombley did, turning his head to the side and letting the Charms slide off the end of his tongue into the sand.

A fucked up shiver of need ran through Walt at the sight of Trombley’s wet, sweet lips.  

“Don’t fucking let Brad know about this either,” Walt said and ground his hardened cock against Trombley’s right there in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Edging_

Trombley didn’t really even like kissing, but right now he just needed _something.._. _anything_. Fuckin’ Hasser wouldn’t let him come and it was making him go crazy every time Walt took him to the edge; he couldn’t stop moaning and begging, eyes wild and skin flushed bright pink with the strain. Hot tears of frustration and tension pushed at the corners of Trombley’s eyes, blurring Walt’s smirking face (people didn’t know what a devious fucking bastard Hasser really was, but Trombley knew); Walt’s fist pumped fast over Trombley’s dick until Trombley tried to sit up, straining against the wrist restraints and rocketing toward his orgasm for the billionth time… and then Walt just stopped.

“FUCK!” Trombley felt sweat and his tears run down into his hair at his temples as his whole body shook with sensation and a powerful cocktail of rage, lust, and agonizing pleasure.

Walt’s lips ghosted over Trombley’s as he slid a couple of fingers into Trombley’s ass and milked him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: topping from the bottom_

James slapped at Walt’s hands when they pinned his shoulders, and he squirmed his hips into a better position.

“Harder,” Trombley moaned as Walt’s dick grazed against his prostate and sent a jolt of pleasure through his groin. “Go fuckin’ faster, Hasser. Come on.”

Walt tried to cover James’ mouth, and James slapped his hands away again. Pink, sweat-shiny cheeks filled James’ field of vision as Walt leaned into him, snapping his hips; Trombley shifted his hips again and snaked his hand between them to stroke himself.

“Fuck!” Trombley chanted the word over and over until Walt gave in and matched the cadence, just a few beats before Trombley coated his fist with hot come.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: canes or crops._

“Harder,” Walt gritted out between his teeth, his jawline tense as he looked back at James.  “Do it fucking harder.”

The crop felt so fricking weird in James’ palm and he could still feel the tingle that had vibrated up it into James’ forearm when he’d brought it down across Walt’s bare ass.  The scarily pink line across Walt’s skin — James had done that and it’d made his mouth water — felt like it was burned into James’ mind forever.  Walt’s blue eyes were staring him down, making his arm draw back, and then he felt the snap reverberate through his arm again… all the way up to his shoulder like the recoil from his rifle.  

Walt’s moan was fucking obscene, and James’ dick throbbed nearly as loud.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: walt likes to keep his boys in leather, but sometimes it can be very uncomfortable with hair. (shaving and a little bit of leather pls)_

James had just cracked open a beer and turned on the Lions game when Walt came into the room; a leather jock was hanging from one finger and a razor glinted in his other hand.

“What—” James started to ask even though he probably already knew.

“Shut up and strip,” Walt growled like a drill instructor, and James immediately jumped out of his chair, sloshing beer on the carpet as he tried to pull off his jeans.  He had them as far as his knees when Walt was up in his space, taking away the beer and squeezing James’ cock through his boxers.  “I said motherfucking  _now_ .”

James gasped, Walt’s words making his dick jerk in Walt’s hand, and then the cold touch of the razor drew across James’ groin, dry rasping away the hair; Walt never once looked away from James’ eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Some hardcore S &M_

“Where did you — oof, hey, ow — where’d you learn to do this? Shit, Walt,” Trombley asked breathlessly as Walt finished the last of the knots in a verging-on-brutal hogtie set up; Trombley’s joints were feeling the stretch.

Walt got right down by Trombley’s ear by the floor and said, “A little bit of growing up on the farm and a whole lotta being a secretly kinky bastard.”

Trombley felt his cock pulse at that little hidden gem because who woulda guessed Hasser had it in him. They were way out in the sticks at Trombley’s hunting cabin in Michigan, and he wondered exactly how much yellin’ he was going to end up doing when no one could hear Walt getting him off like this.

That was when Walt rigged some kind of pulley system up over one of the rafters and hauled Trombley up into suspension. It was hard not to miss the fact that Trombley’s mouth was even with Walt’s belt buckle, and Trombley couldn’t really help that his dick was this hard because Walt looked like he was about to eat him alive.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Walt learns how to pierce, ties trombley down and pierces everything he can. (PA, Nipples, anything dirty) c;_

The ice on James’ nipple fucking hurt like motherfuck, but he didn’t feel a thing when Walt slid the hypodermic needle through it.  James looked down at it, kind of amazed he had something sticking through him like that, like a tiny version of gettin’ bayonetted or some shit.  His heartbeat started to push through his skin, making the numbness throb away slowly.  Then he looked up at Walt, whose eyes were shiny and wide, his dick was totally hard and Trombley’s mouth watered a little seeing it, seeing how fucked up in the head Hasser really was gettin’ off on this.  He didn’t know exactly what Walt’d do, but he nodded anyway, and Walt shoved another needle through his other nipple.  This time there was no fucking ice, and the pinch of pain was a bright white flare that he felt all the way down to his balls.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: gunplay._

Walt checked for the tenth time: his sidearm was definitely unloaded. He couldn’t shake the need to see this gun — the one that was usually clipped to Walt’s thigh — pumping in and out of Trombley’s mouth while he jacked off.

Walt grabbed Trombley by the upper arm and shoved him against the back side of their Victor; everyone else was in their graves for the night, and they’d have just long enough before watch changed over.

“Hey, what…” Trombley’s eyes went wide when Walt’s gun pressed against his lips.

“Suck it,” Walt ordered, fumbling with his pants to get his dick out. “It’s not loaded, so fucking suck it.”

Trombley’s eyes were still wide, but he took the gun’s barrel in across his tongue and took out his own dick; fuck, Walt knew this was fucked up, but damn if he didn’t come harder than he ever had before watching Trombley suck his gun like it was his cock.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Trombley has grown his hair out and Walt can’t resist pushing Trombley down and pulling on it._

It had been a while; Walt was deployed and Trombley got out… and apparently forgot how to find a barber. Soft, brown curls shot out from his head at all angles; it made him look like a stoner or a stuffed animal, not a stone-cold, dead-eye sniper. Walt backed Trombley against the wall and stroked his fingers through his hair; for some reason Walt was surprised at how soft it was.

Trombley nuzzled against Walt’s hand, looking at Walt with that crooked smile that had first won Walt over; he leaned in to kiss Walt. Walt tugged his head back before Trombley’s lips connected with his and sucked a line down his stubbled neck; Walt drank in Trombley’s gasp with a smile and let Trombley rub against him.

The floor was going to be good enough; Walt pushed Trombley down on the rug and frotted against him, bulge against bulge, as he pulled Trombley’s head back hard and kissed the curve of his jaw.


	14. Chapter 14

_Anonymous asked: asphyxiation play_

Trombley started to freak out a little bit when Walt’s hand closed around his throat. They’d kind of talked about this and Trombley had a safe word (Charms), but the pressure was… holy fuck, he was so hard. Walt’s other hand jacked him slowly, and the lack of oxygen to Trombley’s brain amped it up so much that the slow pop of the crown of his dick through Walt’s fist made his body jerk with pleasure.

Walt leaned in close to Trombley’s ear; his whisper was barely loud enough for Trombley to hear over the drumming of his heartbeat.

“Push through it,” Walt said and sped up his hand.

Trombley’s scream of pleasure came out a hoarse whistle as the tingling pleasure shot through him down to the tips of his toes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Fisting

_Anonymous asked: Walt is gentle with Trombley when they first try out some //really// kinky things.._

Ok, yeah, so Walt _did_ have Trombley tied down, but other than that Walt was being really gentle with him. Walt took his time with James, hands roaming over every inch of his skin until he felt like he was going insane with want. Finally Walt pressed a well-lubed finger into Trombley’s ass; then a second and a third. Walt kissed the spot behind James’ ear softly and added another finger; James’ cock was leaking on his stomach, hard, red, and begging.

“Fuck! Just, please, do it, Walt,” Trombley begged, and Walt pushed slowly inside. Trombley saw stars, barely able to breathe past the ball of heat and pleasure; but there was almost no pain, and Walt milked Trombley’s orgasm out of him with their lips touching.


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: BDSM and toys._

“What did you say,” Walt asked; his breath came hot and forceful against the shell of Trombley’s ear.

“Fff— fast— faster,” Trombley stuttered around the bit gag, “Please, sir.” His ass clenched around the huge dildo that Walt had worked into him achingly slowly, and now Trombley needed Walt to fuck him with it hard and fast; to just kill every last thought of the real world by filling him to his limit.

Walt’s shining smile had a huge dose of sneaky pleasure in it, and Trombley’s cock throbbed between his thighs where he knelt on his hands and knees on the cabin’s rug. Cool lube oozed down the crack of his ass to coat the toy and his balls; Walt gave Trombley’s cock a couple of rapid tugs and then started pumping the dildo in and out like a fucking maniac. The slick, slapping sound of it echoed around the small room, and Trombley’s choked, mindless groaning would be obvious if anyone was within a quarter mile of here, but all Trombley cared about was the full heat radiating from his groin to every extremity.

“Come for me,” Walt whispered in his ear, and Trombley barely had to listen to make it happen.


	17. Chapter 17

_Anonymous asked: gag bondage_

It was a clean sock and Walt’s webbing belt, and it dug into Trombley’s cheeks enough to make his eyes water a little. It also made his dick harder than it had maybe ever been, and Trombley was a horny bastard so he knew how hard his dick could get. All he could do was moan around the gag as Walt rode him, Walt’s hands hard on Trombley’s chest and his fingernails digging in to leave half-circle marks.

Suddenly, Walt leaned back and gasped, moving faster; Trombley’s eyes widened when Walt’s chest flushed and his dick bounced against his stomach in a way that made Trombley’s balls rise. Walt’s eyes never left the gag as he fucked himself on Trombley, not even when Walt came in looping spurts and collapsed across Trombley’s chest, smearing his spunk between them.


	18. Chapter 18

_Anonymous asked: What happens in the Humvee, stays in the Humvee._

Walt slumped into the backseat next to Trombley a little wired, and they had a laugh about Reporter’s fuck-up of a grave. At least Reporter was sleeping in it, and Brad in his, and Ray in his, because Walt and Trombley really, _really_ could use a little something to blow off some steam.

“Keep watch,” Walt said, leaning down with no preamble and unfastening Trombley’s pants; fortunately it was post-MOPP suits, but Trombley still peered out the windows into the darkness, worried they’d get caught. He knew he couldn’t fuck up anymore but Walt’s mouth was so fucking warm and eager and Trombley couldn’t stifle his gasp. He shifted his hips in rhythm to Walt’s bobbing motion and seriously considered getting out his red light just to see this a little better in the dark.


	19. Chapter 19

_Anonymous asked: Trombley loves when Walt uses him_

It was probably because Walt was so damn pretty and blond and smiling all the fucking time that made this kind of thing so much hotter. Who would ever have expected that Walt would be the kind of dude to just throw Trombley down, fuck whatever hole was closest, and then just leave. They didn’t ever talk about it, but Trombley kinda totally loved it when Walt used him like that. It was a secret that made his balls tighten every time he saw Walt, the anticipation… the not knowing if now was the time that Walt would lose a little bit of control and need to come down Trombley’s throat again. Every time after Walt left, Trombley put a finger in his ass and jerked off hard with his eyes squeezed shut and the feeling of Walt’s hands still hard on his shoulders.


	20. Chapter 20

_Anonymous asked: HS!AU Walt/Trombley Walt plays for their school’s football team, and fucks Trombley while he’s wearing Walt’s gear/pads._

Trombley was the new kid, all awkward and saying strange stuff if he was talking at all, but Walt noticed him the first day he showed up in homeroom. Sometimes he’d see Trombley creeping by the side of the bleachers when they had football practice or staring at him from two rows over during Geometry and it always made Walt wonder what he was thinking about.

After the Homecoming game, Walt was jogging back to the locker room with the rest of the team and there was Trombley again, smoking a cigarette and looking like an invitation; his look at Walt made heat pool in Walt’s stomach.

“Don’t you have a date for the dance?” Trombley asked, flicking his cigarette away and backing into the darkness under the bleachers; that was maybe the first real thing they’d said to each other, and here Walt was, getting all up in Trombley’s space and letting him run his hands up under his jersey.

Walt shrugged. “Not really,” Walt whispered, fumbling with Trombley’s belt and tasting tobacco on his lips. Trombley pulled a condom out of his back pocket and Walt shook with eagerness as he pushed into Trombley, his pants unlaced just enough to make it work.


	21. Chapter 21

_Anonymous asked: Walt loves the bruises and scratches Trombley leaves._

Trombley’s like a feral animal sometimes when they fuck, even when he’s panting soft, sweet things in Walt’s ear. Maybe especially then. In fact, Trombley says the craziest, cutest shit — like how Walt tastes like salted caramels and smoked meat and how Walt’s prettier than Trombley’s gun. Some of it doesn’t even fucking make sense, but it always makes Walt come harder to hear all of the feelings in those whispered words and to feel the ache of Trombley’s nails digging into his hips as he orgasms. Afterward — after Trombley heads out — Walt looks at the bruises on his arms from Trombley’s batshit bedroom antics and jerks off hot and fast with Trombley’s words echoing in his mind.


	22. Chapter 22

_Anonymous asked: Walt/Trombley/Ray/Brad, Walt is feeling generous enough to share his boy._

Walt kept one eye on Trombley even as Ray shoved a hand down the front of his jeans and took a hold of his dick. Trombley was kneeling in front of Brad, just like he had learned to do for Walt, and he was mouthing at the crotch of his pants, leaving a damp mark in his sloppy excitement; Brad had a grip on Trombley’s short hair, turning his knuckles white as he squeezed his fist to make Trombley groan… fuck if that little shit didn’t like a little pain with his pleasure.

“Strip,” Walt said, his voice dropping into the low tone he used with Trombley. Then Trombley was crouching between the three of them, hard cock bouncing between his knees as he tried to suck them all off at once, hands moving fast on two and tongue wrapping around the third with wet eagerness. When Trombley’s face was covered with come, Walt ran a hand through Trombley’s hair and nodded with an approving smile.


	23. Chapter 23

_thatroach asked: Could I get some Walt/Trombley lovin'...?_

They had detention, just the two of them rattling around the library on a Saturday. Trombley had his lunch in that weird shoulder bag purse monstrosity and dumped it out all over Walt’s table, Pixie Stix every-fucking-where. Walt stared at Trombley for a minute, Trombley’s crooked smile challenging him to do something about it, but Walt just dropped to the floor for some pushups to keep his mind focused on something a little less dangerous.


End file.
